


Bitter

by Katherine



Category: The Call of the Wild - Jack London
Genre: Gen, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spitz had known—and soundly trounced, and coldly outlived—other dogs who had coveted his place as dominant leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vnutrenni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vnutrenni/gifts).



> A so late it's early present. I wrote this piece for Vnutrenni's Yuletide 2010 prompt; I posted this in mid-October 2011.

Spitz had known—and soundly trounced, and coldly outlived—other dogs who had coveted his place as dominant leader. However, never before Buck had one of those dogs been from the Southland. The Southland dogs were fated to join the team and pull in the traces for some short period, before dying of the heavy winter toil. That one of them should be living still and interposing himself between Spitz and the rightful object of Spitz's discipline was bitter. This was no sort of rivalry that could end in truce.


End file.
